La Historia Cambiada
by DavidTrainer2014
Summary: Una malvada hechicera les planea una diferente historia a la que no se habia oido antes de un cuento de hadas (Amourshipping)
1. El Comienzo

Genero: Romántico/Comedia

Tema: Amourshipping

La Historia Cambiada

Había una vez en la tierra encantada de Diamant, una joven princesa de nombre Serena que lo único que quería era encontrar su amor verdadero, así que un día le pidió a una joven hechicera que le mostrara su amor verdadero. Cuando se lo mostro la hechicera se enamoró del chico, pero la princesa estuvo tan ansiosa por encontrarlo que fue sola hacia el bosque Trevenant, y la hechicera perdidamente enamorada del chico mando un Trevenant para ir y matar a la princesa para que ella pudiera casarse con el chico, pero cuando el Trevenant estaba a punto de matar a Serena apareció un chico llamado Ash que con la ayuda de su compañero Pikachu derroto al Trevenant y la rescato, Serena se dio cuenta que ese mismo chico es el mismo que vio con la hechicera y le ofreció como gratitud a Ash un beso y lo invito al castillo y se convirtieron en novios y vivieron felices para siempre… o no?

La hechicera al darse cuenta que la princesa seguía viva y tenia de novio a un plebeyo, ella misma fue directo al castillo a reclamar lo que ella quiere.

Ash estaba en el castillo paseando con Serena pacíficamente sin ningún problema hasta que una nube negra llega y lanza un rayo que casi le da a los dos, y aparece la hechicera

Mucho tiempo sin vernos princesa. Dijo la hechicera

Pero tu… tu eres la hechicera que me mostro donde Ash estaba. Dijo Serena asustada

Sí, soy la misma, y también soy la misma que viene a separarlos. Dijo escalofría mente la hechicera

No voy a dejar que le hagas algo a Serena. Dijo Ash firme

Jajaja, pero sí que eres encantador, es lo que busco en chicos como tú, pero tienes suerte, mi magia no puede matar a alguien que esté en verdadero amor así que… creo que voy a cambiar un poquito sus papeles

De que hablas? Pregunto Serena asustada

Hablo que ustedes dos vivan la vida del otro sin recordar nada! Exclamo la hechicera mientras sus manos se convertían en sombras y atrapaban a Ash y Serena y les cambio la vida, Ash se convirtió en un príncipe, y Serena es una pobre huérfana

Voy a reiniciar esta pequeña aventura que tuvieron y verán como es mi versión de la historia… que lo disfruten! Exclamo la hechicera y desapareció

Cuando Ash despertó vio que estaba en una cama en un castillo inmenso, pero no podía recordar nada de lo que paso, y Serena cuando despertó estaba debajo de un árbol protegiéndola de la lluvia sin nada más alrededor y ella tampoco pudo recordar nada.

Si, si, si! Mi plan está funcionando perfectamente ahora es tiempo de tomar mi rol en la historia y hacer unos cambio, jajaja. Dijo la hechicera en su guarida

Continuara…


	2. Capitulo 1

Genero: Romántico/Comedia

Tema: Amourshipping

La Historia Cambiada

Vemos a Ash despertándose en su castillo preguntándose lo que paso ayer

No recuerdo nada de lo que paso ayer, solo recuerdo a una chica, pero no sé quién es. Dijo Ash así mismo mientras caminaba afuera del castillo

Tengo una idea, voy a preguntarle a la hechicera, ella sabrá quién es esa chica. Dijo Ash mientras se iba directo a hacia la hechicera

Mientras tanto Serena estaba recorriendo el bosque sin saber a dónde ir y que hacer

No sé dónde estoy, ni se cómo llegue, solo sé que estoy sola sin esperanza. Dijo triste Serena mientras se sentaba en un tronco, y de repente llega un Pikachu muy herido

Ay pobrecito, déjame ayudarte. Dijo Serena a Pikachu mientras ella agarraba una baya Oran de un árbol y se la da, Pikachu se la come y se siente mucho mejor

Me alegra que te sientas mejor, al parecer tú también estas solo, no es verdad? Pregunto Serena y Pikachu agito su cabeza diciendo que si

Bueno no sé si quisieras estar conmigo y ayudarme a salir de este bosque? Dijo Serena y Pikachu salto hacia su hombro muy feliz y se fueron a buscar una salida

Mientras Ash fue hasta la hechicera para preguntarle quien era la chica que el recuerda

Tu eres la gran hechicera? Pregunto Ash a la hechicera

Príncipe Ash, no me esperaba tu presencia aquí. Dijo la hechicera

Vine a preguntarle si me podrías mostrar quien es la chica que tengo en mi mente. Dijo Ash

Claro, yo te puedo mostrar quien es esa chica que tanto deseas. Dijo la hechicera

Enserio y cuanto te debo? Pregunto Ash

Nada tómalo como un obsequio, mi querido. Dijo la hechicera mientras lanzaba polvo falso al viento simulando que era mágico

Y… que te dice? Pregunto Ash

Hmm… que interesante la chica que tienes en tu mente se llama… Spel. Dijo la hechicera

Spel? Y usted sabe quién es ella? Pregunto Ash

Quizás quieras ver mi tarjeta. Dijo la hechicera mientras le mostraba su tarjeta a Ash

Spel Scelerat… tu eres Spel?, tu eres la chica que yo recuerdo? Pregunto Ash sorprendido

Si, yo soy tu amor verdadero y creo que eso me vuelve tu novia. Dijo Spel

Si… eso creo, aunque no te pareces mucho a la chica que recuerdo. Dijo Ash sospechoso

Es que… eh utilizado muchos looks en toda mi vida y este es el que uso ahora. Dijo Spel

Bueno… Spel quisieras ser mi novia y en unos cuantos años mi esposa. Dijo Ash arrodillándose

Porque esperar tanto si nos podemos casar hoy o en esta semana. Dijo Spel animada

Bueno hoy es lunes… y que tal este domingo? Pregunto Ash

Si perfecto con que sea antes del domingo en la noche. Dijo Spel

Muy bien, parece que mejor me voy a preparar todo para la boda, nos vemos mi amor. Dijo Ash mientras se iba

Sí, todo está saliendo como lo planee. Dijo Spel mientras que una sombra gigante se pone detrás de ella

Si, si, si, pronto tendrás la energía que necesitas para dejar de ser una sombra. Dijo Spel a la sombra

Solo tengo que casarme con Ash antes de la noche del domingo o si no el hechizo se romperá y yo me convertiré en una… sombra también. Dijo Spel preocupada

Pero, si me caso con él, lo matare la noche después y tu podrás entrar en su cuerpo y estaremos juntos por siempre. Dijo Spel, pero la sombra se quedó con los brazos cruzados

Que?, la princesa Serena, olvídala, no podrá sobrevivir un día en el bosque, tal vez en este momento un Ursaring se la está comiendo viva. Dijo Spel, pero no convencía a la sombra

Está bien para que estés tranquilo, voy a mandar a Trevenant para que la mate de una vez por todas, eso te haría feliz? Pregunto Spel harta, y la sombra sonrió diabólicamente

Muy bien Trevenant aquí! Ordeno Spel a Trevenant y llego

Escucha Trevenant, la última vez que te pedí matar a la princesa… FALLASTE! Grito alterada Spel

Pero ahora no tiene protección y tu tienes que matarla o si no… no volverás a ver la luz del día jamás. Dijo Spel, asustando a Trevenant

Ahora ve, no querrás avergonzarme otra vez. Dijo Spel mientras Trevenant se iba

Ash estaba buscando lo necesario para la boda de el con Spel hasta que se encontró con un vendedor

Lo siento su majestad pero la bayas Oran solo crecen al otro lado del Bosque Trevenant. Dijo el vendedor

En serio… bueno gracias. Dijo Ash desanimado

Bueno, tengo que conseguir esas bayas para el pastel de bodas, y las conseguiré por Spel. Dijo Ash decidido mientras se iba a hacia el Bosque Trevenant

Mientras Serena seguía con Pikachu para encontrar una salida pero no encontraron nada hasta que escucharon un sonido raro

Oíste eso Pikachu? Pregunto Serena asustada, y se repente aparece el Trevenant de Spel

Un Trevenant! Corre Pikachu! Grito asustada Serena a Piakchu mientras que los dos corrían, pero Ash que estaba cerca escucho esas voces y fue a haber que pasa

Hola hay alguien aquí… dijo Ash mientras veía a una chica con un Pikachu siendo perseguida por un Trevenant

Un Trevenant! Tranquila yo me encargo de el. Dijo Ash mientras se ponía delante de Trevenant no dejando pasar, pero el Trevenant lo empujo y siguió en perseguir a Serena

Ayuda! grito Serena, pero callo atrapada en una rama rodeada del Trevenant, Y cuando el Trevenant le iba a arañar, Ash llego y protegió a Serena, pero el ataque le lastimo tanto que lo desmayo

No… estas bien? Pregunto preocupada Serena a Ash inconsciente

Que he hecho, Pikachu usa impactrueno a Trevenant. Dijo Serena molesta, y Pikachu lo electrocuto lo suficiente para alejarlo

Por favor, no te vayas, por favor quédate aquí, quédate aquí. Dijo Serena muy preocupada, pero Ash no respondia

Tengo una idea, Pikachu por favor traime bayas Oran. Le pidió Serena a Pikachu y él fue por unas bayas

Tranquilo, estarás bien… te lo prometo. Dijo Serena mientras soltaba una lágrima encima de Ash, después de un rato llego Pikachu con unas bayas Oran y se las dio a Serena

Gracias Pikachu, con esto se pondrá mucho mejor. Dijo Serena mientras le daba de comer las bayas a Ash, y después de una hora de despertó

Despertaste!, qué alegría me da! Dijo feliz Serena

Si, gracias por ayudarme. Dijo Ash todavía sin ver bien a Serena

Yo debería agradecerte por salvarme la vida de ese Trevenant

No fue para… Dijo Ash hasta que vio a Serena en los ojos

Oye… yo… yo no te conozco? Pregunto Ash

A mí? No estoy segura de haberte conocido antes. Dijo Serena extrañada

Tienes razón, pero te pareces a alguien que… no, olvídalo, soy Ash. Se presentó Ash

Mucho gusto, soy Serena, y este pequeño es Pikachu. Dijo Serena mostrando a Pikachu

Hmm este Pikachu se me hace muy familiar… pero no sé por qué. Dijo Ash extrañado

Debes estar exhausta después de haberme ayudado, si quieres te llevo hasta el pueblo. Se ofrecio Ash

Si no es mucho problema… si por favor. Dijo Serena y ella, Ash y Pikachu se fueron hacia el pueblo

Continuara…


	3. Capitulo 2

Genero: Romántico/Comedia

Tema: Amourshipping

La Historia Cambiada

Ash llevaba a Serena al pueblo como gratitud de haberle salvado la vida

Wow, este pueblo es muy grande y colorido! Dijo Serena impresionada

Si, pero no es lo único que te quiero mostrar. Dijo Ash

Y que es? Pregunto Serena

Te quiero presentar a mi novia. Dijo Ash, pero no vio que Serena se quedó un poco triste

Una… novia… verdad. Dijo Serena triste

Si, creo que ella te caerá bien. Dijo Ash y llevo a Serena hacia Spel

Spel, estas aquí? Pregunto Ash mientras entraban a la casa de Spel

Si, mi amor estoy aquí… Dijo Spel, pero cuando vio a Serena viva se quedó pausada

Quien es ella, querido? Pregunto Spel preocupada

Ella es Serena, ella cuido de mi cuando la salve de un Trevenant. Dijo Ash, poniendo un poquito molesta a Spel

Bueno, gracias por venir Serena, pero creo que es hora de que te vallas y no regreses. Dijo Spel de una manera adorable

Pero… no sé a dónde ir, no tengo un hogar. Dijo Serena triste

Tranquila, si quieres puedes quedarte conmigo en mi castillo. Se ofreció Ash

Castillo!? Dijo Serena impresionada

Así, se me olvido decirte, yo soy el príncipe de este lugar. Dijo Ash

Wow, no puedo creer que conocí a un príncipe. Dijo Serena feliz

Si, si, si, que adorable no?, pero Ash, querido, no creo que esta chica deba quedarse contigo, no sabes como es. Dijo Spel

No digas tonterías Spel, ella me salvo, si no fuese por ella tal vez hubiera muerto de dolor. Dijo Ash

Ven Serena te llevare al castillo, nos vemos Spel. Dijo Ash mientras que él y Serena se iban al castillo

No puede ser!, ella debería estar muerta, donde esta ese Trevenant bueno para nada? Dijo Spel muy molesta

Tranquila, tranquila, todo tiene solución, mientras que no recuerden lo que paso, todo estará bien, solo tengo que mantenerlos separados y convencerlos que no son el uno para el otro, y yo seré la nueva princesa. Dijo Spel a sí misma para tranquilizarse

Mientras tanto, Ash dejo a Serena en la habitación de visitas con Pikachu mientras él iba por un poco de comida.

Ash sí que es un chico cariñoso, tuve mucha suerte de conocerlo. Dijo Serena suspirando

Lo malo que ya tiene una novia, y además porque se fijaría en mí. Dijo Serena triste mientras Pikachu la acariciaba

Gracias Pikachu, aunque suene loco, creo que Ash siente algo por mí. Dijo Serena feliz

Solo deciárea que no tuviera de novia a Spel. Dijo Serena mientras se acostaba en su cama

Un momento, este lugar se me hace un poco familiar. Dijo Serena mientras veía cada rincón de la habitación.

Pero antes de recordar apareció Spel de la nada.

Ah Spel me asustaste. Dijo Serena

Sí, eso suele pasar muy seguido. Dijo Spel con cara diabólica

Y… que te puedo ofrecer? Pregunto Serena

Nada en especial, solo pensé en llevarte, dar un recorrido como amigas. Dijo Spel tratando de convencer a Serena

No lose, no sé si es de buena educación salir sin avisar. Dijo Serena

Claro que lo es, no puedes dejar que te atrapen en este lugar. Dijo Spel

Creo que tienes razón, bueno yo voy también. Dijo Serena mientras ella y Spel se iban al centro de la ciudad dejando a Pikachu en el castillo

Bueno, parece que te gusta mucho este lugar. Dijo Spel

Si, es muy bonito. Dijo Serena

Si, bonito, al igual que Ash. Dijo Spel con una sonrisa malvada

Si igual que… dijo Serena pero se pauso avergonzada

Oh lo lamento, yo sé muy bien que tú y Ash son novios y piensan casarse y todo eso. Dijo Serena avergonzada

No importa, no te culpo, Ash es tan guapo, tan valiente… pero no creo que tú seas su tipo. Dijo Spel

Que?... porque no? Pregunto confusa Serena

No le digas a nadie, en especial a Ash. Dijo Spel

Si, lo prometo. Prometió Serena

Siempre que Ash encuentra a algún campesino sin familia y sin amigos, lo ayuda por una semana y luego lo lanza a un calabozo donde tiene que trabajar por el resto de su vida. Dijo Spel

Que!? No… no puede ser. Dijo impactada Serena

Sé que eso es horrible, y eh tratado de detenerlo, pero él cree que es lo mejor para todo el reino. Dijo Spel

Y… yo soy… la siguiente campesina. Dijo Serena preocupada

Me temo que sí, pero con mi ayuda, tal vez puedas salvarte de Ash. Dijo Spel

Enserio, cómo? Pregunto Serena

Si escapas hoy, y no regresas nunca, el no lograra hacerte algo. Dijo Spel

Escapar, y nunca volver. Dijo Serena preocupada

Si, así no serás atrapada en el calabozo toda tu vida. Dijo Spel

No sé si confiar en ti. Dijo Serena sospechando

Claro que puedes confiar en mí, yo soy casi como tu mejor amiga. Dijo Spel

Eres la única amiga que conozco, pero gracias por todos modos, sacare a Pikachu del castillo y los dos nos iremos a comenzar una nueva vida sin Ash. Dijo Serena mientras se iba al castillo

Si una tonta menos falta el otro tonto, y así mi plan estará en la perfección, jajaja. Dijo Spel asi misma

Continuara…


	4. Capitulo 3

Genero: Romántico/Comedia

Tema: Amourshipping

La Historia Cambiada

Serena iba directo al castillo a llevarse a Pikachu para siempre y no volver jamás, por una mentira que Spel le dijo.

Vámonos Pikachu, me equivoque demasiado sobre Ash. Dijo Serena a Pikachu mientras los dos caminaban a la salida, pero Ash está en la puerta

Serena, que bien que te encuentro. Dijo Ash contento, pero noto a Serena asustada

Porque tienes miedo? Pregunto Ash

No… no tengo miedo, solo salgo a pasear a Pikachu por un rato. Mintió Serena

Ahh, muy bien solo quería decirte que lo que quieras, yo estoy aquí para ayudarte. Dijo Ash

Gracias. Dijo Serena aun pensando que Ash estaba mintiendo

Bueno… Adiós. Dijo Serena a Ash mientras salía lo más rápido posible con Pikachu

Me pregunto qué le pasa? Se dijo así mismo Ash, pero de repente llego Spel

No es obvio. Dijo Spel

Spel, ¿Qué haces aquí? Pregunto Ash

No ves lo que le pasa a Serena, verdad? Dijo Spel

No, tu si? Pregunto Ash

Claro, es obvio que Serena está enamorada de ti. Dijo Spel con cara seria

Serena… enamorada… de mí. Dijo Ash confuso

Pero no te preocupes Spel, tú eres mi amor verdadero, y nadie lo cambiara. Dijo Ash

Eso no me preocupa, lo que me preocupa es que te utilicé para tener dinero. Dijo Spel

Dinero? No lo creo, Serena no es asi. Dijo Ash

Como lo sabes? Le has preguntado? Pregunto Spel

Pues… no, pero. Dijo Ash sin saber que mas decir

Que no te utilicé mi amor, ella solo quiere tu poder. Dijo Spel

Cuando vuelva le voy a preguntar. Dijo Ash mientras se dirigía a su cuarto, pero Spel le dijo una última cosa.

Espera, Serena de seguro no regresara. Dijo Spel

Como lo sabes? Pregunto Ash

Ella me dijo que si no podía quitarte el dinero, se iría a otro reino y fingir que la rescaten. Dijo Spel

Que!? No puede ser, bien si no quiere regresar, está bien por mí. Dijo Ash mientras se iba

Después Spel regreso a su guarida y le comento a la sombra lo que paso.

Si! Solo falta 3 días para que mi plan se cumpla, solo tengo que verificar que Serena este muerta o lo arruinara todo, pero ya no mandare a ese Trevenant bueno para nada, esta vez mandare a un Ursaring hambriento para que haga el trabajo sucio. Dijo Spel mientras liberaba a Ursaring de una jaula

Mientras tanto en el bosque Serena estaba cambiando con Pikachu, triste por creer que Ash solo la quería como esclava.

Pikachu tú crees que lo que dijo Spel sea cierto? Pregunto Serena, y Pikachu se quedó con una cara triste

Lo sé, quizás él no era para mí, el es un traidor, malo, tonto y un… espera ese es un Ursaring? Pregunto Serena mientras veía al Ursaring acercándose

Corre! Grito Serena a Pikachu mientras los dos corrían por casi todo el bosque

Espera, lo tengo, Pikachu usa impactrueno en Ursaring. Ordeno Serena a Pikachu y debilito por completo al Ursaring

Lo logramos Pikachu, creo que si sabemos cuidarnos solos. Dijo Serena feliz poniendo a Pikachu muy feliz

En la guarida de Spel, ella estaba observando como Ursaring fue derrotado por Pikachu y exclamo con furia.

No puede ser cierto!, esta chica es más astuta de lo que creí, pero eso se puede arreglar. Dijo Spel mientras agarraba una espada de hierro y un manto para cubrirse el rostro y se fue al bosque donde estaba Serena.

Serena y Pikachu estaban comiendo unas bayas que encontraron mientras vieron a alguien con un gran manto pasar.

Disculpa, tu nombre es Serena? Pregunto la chica en el manto

Si, pero… como sabe mi nombre? Pregunto Serena confusa

Fui enviada por órdenes del Príncipe Ash para deshacerme de ti. Dijo la chica

Deshacerse de mí? El príncipe Ash? Pregunto Serena confundida

Sí, me temo que si. Dijo la chica del manto mientras alzaba su espada al cielo apunto de matarla

No! grito Serena mientras se ponía a correr por su vida, la chica la persiguió, pero la perdió

No importa, esa tonta jamás sabrá la verdad de la mentira que le dije sobre Ash. Dijo la chica revelando que ella era Spel, pero lo que Spel no sabía era que Serena se escondió muy cerca de ella y escucho sobre la mentira.

Con que todo lo que me dijo Spel era mentira… debo volver al castillo. Dijo Serena mientras se llevaba a Pikachu, y los dos se fueron directo al palacio para contarle a Ash la verdad.

Continuara…


	5. Capitulo 4

Genero: Romántico/Comedia

Tema: Amourshipping

La Historia Cambiada

Serena regreso al castillo al darse cuenta que Spel le estaba mintiendo sobre Ash, pero Spel engaño a Ash diciéndole que Serena solo quería su poder y dinero.

Ash! –exclamo Serena al ver a Ash en el castillo

Parece que no encontraste a otra persona a quien quitarle el dinero. –dijo Ash molesto

De que estas hablando? –pregunto Serena

No tienes que fingir más, Spel me conto que tu solo querías tener mi dinero y poder. –dijo Ash

Que!? No es cierto, yo le haría eso a nadie, en especial a ti, Spel te mintió. –dijo Serena

Como puedo creerte? –pregunto Ash

Spel me engaño diciendo que tú me querías solo de esclava. –dijo Serena

Que!? Como puede ser posible? –se preguntó Ash, pero apareció Spel en una niebla

Al parecer conoces la verdad. –dijo Spel

Spel, pero tú eras mi amor verdadero. –dijo Ash confundido

Todo fue parte de mi plan, pero si me quieres encarcelar, lo acepto. –dijo Spel

Es un hecho, Spel quedas encarcelada durante 20 años. –ordeno Ash

Lo que ordene su majestad… pero antes. –dijo Spel mientras lanzaba un viento oscuro sobre Serena poniéndola dormida

Serena! Que le hiciste!? –pregunto molesto Ash, pero Spel al lanzar el viento se desmayó y la llevaron a la cárcel

Después Ash llevo a Serena a su cuarto, pensando en cómo despertarla Ash recordó que un beso de verdadero amor rompe esta clase de hechizos.

Ash beso a Serena y ella abrió sus ojos con una sonrisa.

Serena! Estas viva! –dijo Ash con alegría

Si… Ash ahora podemos vivir felices para siempre, porque yo soy tu amor verdadero. –dijo Serena con una sonrisa malévola

Todo este tiempo eras tú, y no Spel, gracias por hacerme saber. –dijo Ash

Si de nada. –dijo Serena mientras sus ojos se ponían rojos como los ojos de Spel

Dónde estoy? –pregunto una voz como la de Serena

Parece que despertaste. –dijo la voz de Spel

Spel!? Que hiciste? –pregunto la voz de Serena

Nada en particular, solo poseí tu cuerpo y estas atrapada en tu subconsciente. –dijo la voz de Spel

Spel sácame de aquí! –ordeno Serena

Lo haría, pero mi cuerpo está en prisión y ahora que puedo usar el tuyo, voy a casarme con Ash y matarlo para que otro espíritu lo posea. –dijo Spel

No te saldrás con la tuya! –dijo la voz de Serena

Creo… que ya lo hice. –dijo la voz de Spel mientras se iba

Ash como soy tu verdadero amor nos podríamos casar hoy antes del anochecer? –pregunto Serena

Qué raro, esa pregunta me la hizo Spel también. –dijo Ash confuso

Uhh… es que es cosa de chicas casarnos antes de la noche. –dijo Serena

Bueno Serena nos vamos a casar hoy. –dijo Ash

Spel llevo al cuerpo de Serena a su guarida para avisarle a la sombra sobre que ya están cerca de cumplir su plan malvado.

Si querido, yo me caso con el bufón de Ash, después le enterrare un cuchillo en el pecho, morirá y tu entraras en su cuerpo y los dos viviremos felices para siempre, lo que quisiste antes de morir y convertirte en una sombra. –dijo Serena

Después de la tarde llego la boda, donde amigos, familiares y conocidos de Ash vinieron a celebrar su boda.

Donde estará Serena? No suele llegar tarde a los eventos? –le pregunto Ash a Pikachu mientras los dos esperaban a Serena

Ya llegue mi amor! –exclamo Serena al llegar

Pero te ves hermosa. –dijo Ash

Si gracias, pero deberíamos comenzar esto antes que caiga el sol. –dijo Serena apresurada

Si vamos! –dijo Ash mientras se iba al frente con el Papa

Mientras tanto en el subconsciente de Serena

Spel no puedes hacer esto. –dijo la voz de Serena

Claro que puedo y cuando mate a Ash voy a mandar a tu alma a dormir con los Magikarp. –dijo la voz de Spel

Volviendo a la boda, Serena estaba dando sus pasos al frente del altar al lado de Ash, pero el alma de Serena estaba ganando un poco de control sobre su cuerpo

Estamos reunidos… -comenzó a decir el discurso el Papa

Ash… Spel… peligro… debes… correr. –dijo Serena balbuceando

Serena que te sucede? –pregunto Ash

Spel… esta… controlándome! –dijo Serena cuando se liberó del control del alma de Spel

Spel!? Sal del cuerpo de Serena ahora! –ordeno Ash a Spel

Jamas, te dejare! –dijo la voz de Spel mientras hacía levantar el brazo de Serena un cuchillo

Serena, yo sé que estas ahi, vamos sal de esto! –pidio Ash al alma de Serena

Ash… luchare hasta el final! –al decir esto Serena se liberó del alma de Spel

Serena! Regresaste! –dijo Ash al darle un gran abrazo a Serena

Al caer el anochecer, el alma de Spel se desintegro y convirtió en una sombra sin corazón y escapó del lugar

Asi Ash y Serena se dieron un beso el cual rompió el hechizo, Serena se convirtió en una princesa y Ash en un pobre otra vez, pero ahora estaban juntos, se casaron y vivieron felices para siempre.


End file.
